She's My Darling
by geomar0825
Summary: Sequel to Neverland
1. Fatal Attraction

Author's Note: Intro to She's My Darling! Guys I am so excited you have no idea. Modern Peter and Wendy is gonna rock! Let me know what you guys think! Btw Pine- Sap's name in this is Luke Jackson.

Angela Williams- her name had been known to mean perfection. She had it all- grades, looks, the perfect boyfriend, you name it and she has it. Everybody adored her.

Angela was the kind of girl to help those less fortunate. She was the kind of girl to be draw to even the most rejected people.

That's how she explained her fascination with Tyler Jones. The way his bright blue eyes seemed to peer right into her soul. The way his brown hair fell in perfect wisps on his forehead. She had never spoken to him, but yet something seemed so familiar about him.

He had a bad reputation. He had gotten into trouble with the cops a couple of times for stealing. People said he was a master at mind games. She wanted so badly to figure out what he was really all about, but her good girl image kept her from doing so.

She trudged to her locker and reached for her Chemistry book. She slammed her locker shut and let out a startled yell when she saw Tyler staring at her.

" Ha-ha. Oops didn't mean to scare you," he teased.

She glared at him.

" Well, then you probably shouldn't of been standing behind my locker acting like a creep."

He laughed.

" You're a feisty little thing. I've always liked feisty things. Always thought they made life a little more interesting," he winked at her.

Angela felt a weird feeling she had heard him say that before, but she brushed it off. She had never even spoken to him before.

" Sorry… but I know what you're doing. I have a boyfriend and if you don't stay away from me, he'll hurt you," she turned to walk away but he grabbed her hand. She shuddered when she felt his hot breath on her ear.

" Was that a threat."

….


	2. Beauty and the Beast

Author's Note: Yea! Thanks for all the sweet reviews for the intro. I wanted to give a shout- out to Sophie929 for being the first review on my story! So this chapter is written from the point of view of Tyler Jones aka Peter Pan! Enjoy.

Tyler Jones- absolute opposite of perfection. He was known as the trickster, the hoodlum, and the player. He was good-looking enough to lure every unsuspecting girl into his trap and then toss her out when he was through.

Tyler got into fights, drank, and smoked. Everybody at school feared him. He sat by himself at lunch and nobody had ever seen him hang out with anybody.

The girls liked to admire him, because he was charming. He was tall and lean. He had a big toothy grin and his eyes were bright blue. He always wore the same glossy leather jacket with jeans. All the girls wanted him, but no one ever had him.

Tyler Jones didn't do crushes, but he couldn't help but feel charmed by Angela Williams. He knew, of course, he had no chance. She was dating the most popular guy in school- Luke Jackson.

Tyler wasn't a fan. Sure Luke had never done anything personal to him, but for some reason when he saw Luke kiss or touch Angela, he just felt pissed.

Tyler had first seen Angela in middle school. She was beautiful, talented, and sweet, but the thing that he loved most was her similarity to his mother.

His mother had passed when he was just a little boy. He missed her so much. He also missed his dad, who had become an enraged drunk ever since his mother had passed. Most nights Tyler didn't even go home. He would sleep on the bench outside of the school. It kind of sucked, but he figured it was better than going home to an aggressive father.

That's why he was so drawn to Angela. He had this weird feeling he needed to protect her. He had followed her home a couple times before and sat in his car. He would stay there all night making sure no one came to hurt her.

He watched her during lunch. He liked seeing her head fall back with laughter.

He hated to admit it but he was totally attracted to Angela Williams and he had barely even spoken to her.

He had confronted her a couple of days ago at her locker, but she blew him off. He would have to try again.

He knew she liked reading. Maybe_ they could have a conversation about books? _He laughed to himself. He knew nothing about literature, he didn't even like to read. He went to the school library and began looking for a book, but he was at loss.

He finally settled on _Romeo and Juliet._ He knew enough about it to carry on a decent conversation. He scanned the library and found Angela sitting at a table with her nose in a book. He strutted over to her and slunk into the seat across from her. She looked up from her book and eyed him curiously; he laughed.

"Man if looks could kill," he teased.

Angela rolled her eyes.

"What? Did you come here just to taunt me?" she questioned loudly. The librarian shushed her and Tyler laughed.

"Come on, be respectful," he teased.

Angela glared and then covered her face with her book. She started to read, but was distracted by the feeling of Tyler's foot over her own. She pulled away, but he did it again. She lowered her book and furrowed her brow. Tyler smirked.

" Man! I thought you were cute before, but damn angry looks good on you."

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Tyler, I believe I told you the other day that I have a boyfriend, so you're so called flirting is not working on me," she stated.

He grinned

" Who says I'm flirting with you? I'm just stating a fact; you're cute. Besides I came over here to see what you were reading."

Angela raised a brow. Tyler did not strike her as the reading type.

" You read," she questioned jokingly.

Tyler clenched his chest in mock pain.

"Ouch."

She couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry, it's just you don't seem like the reading- type."

Tyler nodded his head.

"Well, in truth, I'm not. It's just an excuse I made, to come over and talk to you. I even picked up _Romeo and Juliet _to try and impress you."

Angela shook her head.

"Wow, you're interesting."

She stood up from the table to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

"Listen, I… I am sorry. I just… have a hard time making friends. No one ever talks to me. I… really like you. Can we just be friends," he questioned.

Angela looked into his eyes and saw a weird sincerity in them. She couldn't help but feel sympathetic. She slowly nodded her head.

"Alright fine, but no more trying to impress me with William Shakespeare or creeping on me while I'm putting things in my locker."

He nodded his head.

" I swear upon my life to no longer creep or try to use old playwrights to woo you."

He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. She pulled back instantly.

" Tyler!… I said friends"

He smirked.

" I know that's why I kissed you on the cheek."


	3. Little Birdie

Author's Note: OMG! It's been four days since my last update I apologize! The site wasn't letting me upload for some odd reason but yea now it works! So anyways we pick up where we left off with Angela's POV. We are introduced to some of her friends which I think you'll be able to guess who they are. Enjoy.

Angela ran as fast as her delicate legs could carry her. _Damn if only she had signed up for track! _She found the janitor's closet and opened the door. She switched on the light and slid to the had ran as soon as Tyler had walked away from her. Tyler Jones had totally just kissed her! Well, it was on the cheek but it counted!

She hated every moment of it. She hated the burning sensation she felt in her stomach. She hated the smug grin he had worn on his face. But most of all she hated the way she felt. She was absolutely breathless.

She put her fingers to her temples and squeezed. There was no way she was attracted to the school's bad boy. She shook her head violently as if to shake him from her mind. _How could she even think like that?_ She was dating the sweetest guy in school and here she was flirting with a delinquent. She breathed a heavy sigh.

She stood up slowly and smoothed out her sweater. She pushed back her hair and opened the door. She had to be strong. She just really hoped no one had caught sight of her and Tyler's moment.

….

" OMG! So how was the kiss." Arabella questioned excitedly.

Angela almost gagged on her sandwich.

" What… are you talking about," she questioned curiously. Arabella narrowed her eyes and she pushed her shoulder length red hair back.

" Come on Angela. Don't play dumb. Everyone's talking about your kiss with Tyler in the library. So… is he any good. I mean because he's got a pretty nice face, but his kissing skills are important before I get too interested."

Angela rolled her eyes.

" Omg what's up with this school and gossip. Why would I ever kiss Tyler Jones. He's like a player."

Arabella let out a disappointed "oh" and started to eat her salad. Angela grinned.

" He kissed me," Angela announced.

Arabella spit out a piece of her lettuce and grabbed Angela's hand.

" He what! Oh please tell me everything," Arabella begged.

Angela shook her head.

" Not now. I'll tell you when Perry gets here.

Arabella sighed and sank back into her chair. She caught sight of Perry, who was wearing her blonde locks in her usual high bun, and she waved her hand hurriedly. Perry scurried over and plopped down next to Angela.

"Hey guys, what's up," Perry questioned.

Arabella let out a squeal.

"Tyler Jones kissed Angie."

Perry looked dumfounded and questioned " Angie is that true."

Angela sighed and slowly nodded her head.

" Yes, but he kissed me on the cheek. I mean it was not a big deal.

Arabella's jaw dropped.

" Not a big deal! Are you kidding me! He doesn't just kiss girls on the cheek for the hell of it. He must want you."

Angela laughed.

" That's the point. He just wants to get into my pants and then he'll be done with me, just like every over girl he's been with before. Besides, I have a boyfriend, who I'm totally happy with."

Perry but a hand on Angela's shoulder.

" Yea, he's totally a player, but I think it's odd he made the first move. The girls come to him, he never goes to the girls."

Angela nodded and then started laughing again.

" Alright so that was an interesting conversation about nothing. Can we please talk about something else now," Angela pleaded.

Arabella and Perry nodded

…...

School was finally out. She had never felt more relieved in her entire life. She was kinda glad Luke was out of town, so the rumors could die down before he heard them. She was walking in the hallway almost out the doors when she saw a shiny object fall from a boys backpack. She picked it up and examined it. It a silver necklace with a bird charm at the end of it. Something felt oddly familiar about it, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She picked it up and looked for the boy who had been in front of her. She finally caught sight of him walking out towards his car. She ran as fast as she could, but she couldn't catch up, but as he pulled away she caught sight of his face.

She dropped her jaw in shock. The necklace had fallen out of Tyler Jones' backpack.

….

Angela knew where Tyler Jones lived. It wasn't exactly a place she wanted to go. She had been there once before with Arabella and Perry to deliver a flyer and she really didn't ever want to return.

There were gangs all over and smoke seemed to fog the air.

Angela sat in her car thinking for several minutes, before deciding she would go to his house. The necklace seemed very delicate and she wanted to return it.

She started her car and slowly pulled out of her school. She took a left instead of the usual right she would take to go to her home. She sighed. _Why did she always have to be the goody- goody?_

She finally reached the neighborhood. It looked even worse than it had before. There were twelve year olds smoking in the streets, homeless people everywhere, and gangs of boys who stared at her in her car.

She didn't want to be here. It took all of her might not to turn around and zoom away. She just had to return that necklace.

She drove until she reached Tyler's house. It was run down and dirty. There were holes in the door and cracks all over the wood. She took a deep breath before getting out of her car.

She approached the door hesitantly. When she finally got to it she knocked. Nobody answered, so she knocked again. Still nothing.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this," a threating voice questioned from behind her.

She slowly turned around to face the voice and her heart squeezed in her chest. The guy was pointing a gun at her. She slowly raised her hands.

"Look… I just came here to give Tyler something. Please… don't hurt me," she begged.

The guy laughed.

"Aww, well isn't that sweet. Don't worry, Darling. Just come with me and I'll take real good care of ya."

Angela shook her head.

"Please just let me get in my car and go back home."

The guy frowned and tensed his jaw.

" Now listen here. I either shoot you or you can come with me." The guy walked up to her and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She yelped in pain. She vision began to blur from her tears, but all of a sudden she was pulled back into somebody's chest. She didn't know who it was and she was a little too terrified to look up. All she knew was she felt a strange warmth from his chest. She felt safe in this person's grasp.

" Back off, James," the boy who was holding her hissed.

" Alright, but next time she comes into this town she's free game," James stated.

" Leave," her savior demanded.

Angela heard footsteps and breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't last long. Her savior yanked her from him and stared her directly in the face. She was somewhat shocked to see Tyler Jones staring at her.

"What the hell were you thinking? He would have killed you. Why would you come here?" Tyler questioned furiously.

Angela reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace.

"I… saw you drop this and wanted to make sure you got it back," she stated hesitantly.

Tyler let out a heavy sigh.

"Really… you risked your life for a stupid necklace," he questioned.

Angela slowly nodded her head.

"It looks very expensive and delicate. I'm sure whoever you mean to give it to will adore it."

Tyler smiled and took the necklace from her hand.

"It's not for anybody… it's mine."

Angela looked at him curiously before slapping her hand on her head.

" Oh no… are you gay?"

Tyler laughed out loud.

" No! Trust me I LOVE girls," he managed to muster out.

Angela still eyed him curiously.

" Okay then why do you have a necklace?"

Tyler instantly stopped laughing and looked her straight in the eye.

" It's… the last thing I have of my mother. She had a thing with birds."

Angela hated the look in his eyes. He looked broken.

" I… I am sorry. I had no idea you lost your mother," she stuttered out.

He shook his head.

"Don't be. There's nothing you can do," he reassured her.

They both stood there in awkward silence before Angela finally decided to speak.

" Well thanks for saving my life, but I must get home."

Tyler nodded.

"And thank you for returning my necklace. See you at school?"

Angela nodded "See you at school."

She turned to walk back to her car, but Tyler grabbed her hand.

"Please, promise me you'll never come back here again," he begged.

Angela nodded.

"I promise."

Tyler released his grip and she walked into her car. She started to drive away, but she noticed Tyler was shouting something. She rolled down her window.

"What did you say," she questioned.

Tyler cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted "I said, Have a goodnight bird"


	4. Fallen For the Angel

Author's Note: Hey lovelies! I have 20 follows! Thanks for all the reviews! They are so sweet. Picking up where I left off but in Tyler's point of view. If you don't like cussing be warned there are a few bad words! Enjoy!

Tyler waved as she drove away. It took all of his might to not hop into his car and follow her home to make sure she got there safely.

What the hell was wrong with him? He was the bad boy at school and here he was worried about the school princess.

He looked down at the necklace and smiled. He still couldn't believe she had driven into the most dangerous part of town to deliver it to him. Tyler had always thought her too fragile to have the balls to do anything remotely risky, but this totally proved him wrong. It made him feel even more attracted to her. He let out a loud groan and walked into his house.

His dad was passed out drunk on the couch so Tyler went up to his room and laid on his bed. He twirled the necklace around on his fingers. He tried to think of anything other than Angela Williams, but he could not.

Tyler hated the fear that James had made her feel. Her pretty little face turned pale and her delicate body trembled like a leaf. But what he hated most of all, was the feeling he got when he pulled her into him. A warm sensation flooded his entire body. He wanted to keep her attached to him forever and never let her go.

But he couldn't and he wouldn't! Tyler Jones was not a pussy and he wouldn't let some girl make him weak. He didn't want to fall in love. Love is heartbreaking. He saw firsthand what it had done to his father and he won't allow it to happen to him.

He didn't want to feel like he needed anybody else. But he still couldn't relax. His blood still boiled; he had to teach James a lesson

He marched out of his house and walked until he found James sitting on the corner. James snickered and Tyler lifted him off the ground.

"Nothing is funny about what you did. You terrified that girl," Tyler spat.

James tried to brush him off, but Tyler's grip remained firm.

"I wasn't laughing about scaring the girl. I just thought it was funny that such a delicate creature like herself cracked such a hard- shell like you. But I guess, I can't blame you. The things I'd do to her if I had gotten her."

Tyler tightened his grip and James started to turn red in the face.

"She didn't crack me! She's just a friend. What would you have done with her," Tyler shouted in James' face.

James grinned.

" I would have fucked her. I would have made her scream so loud, the whole neighborhood would hear. Then I would have killed her. Would have cut up her pretty body and dumped it in the garbage. I would have kept a piece of that pretty hair, so I could remember her forever."

Tyler couldn't control his anger. He slammed James down onto the ground and began bagging his head on the concrete. He couldn't stop, he was enraged. James let out screams and howls, but Tyler didn't slow down. He beat him until James went limp. He dropped James and his body hit the ground with a thud. He breathed heavily. His heart beat was wild and his eyes were demonic.

He didn't feel any pain for the murder he just committed. He felt power, but he knew he had to get out of there. He was already in enough trouble with the cops. He threw James' body behind the nearest tree and walked away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mother's necklace. He placed it gently to his lips. He glanced around the neighborhood. He hoped no one had witnessed what he had just done.

…

Tyler woke up in a sweat. He let out a sigh when he realized he was in his bedroom. He had an awful nightmare. Angela had been screaming for him but he couldn't get to her. He had to watch her get tortured. He was relieved it was a dream, but he had to make sure she was okay.

He looked over at his alarm clock. It blinked 1 am. He groaned and pulled himself out of bed. He slid on his shoes, threw on his leather jacket, and slid out of the house.

He had to widen his eyes in order to see the road, but he was determined to see her. Finally, he reached her house. It was large and clean, quite the opposite from his dump he lived in. He knew he couldn't knock on the door because he would wake her family.

He had learned from following her home where her room was located. He spotted the window. The only way he could get to her was by climbing up onto the roof, knocking on her window, and hoping she would open.

He hesitated at first, but the memory of the nightmare encouraged him to climb. He reached her window and tapped it slightly. When nothing happened he applied more pressure. He smiled when he saw the delicate outline of Angela approaching the window. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, but she didn't hesitate in opening the window and pulling him inside.

"What are you doing here," she whispered.

Tyler scanned Angela. She was wearing shorts and a tank top and her beautiful long hair was pulled up into a bun. He had never seen Angela wear anything higher than her knees so he was enjoying the sight of her in her pj's.

" Oh… I uuuh wanted to make sure you were okay," he answered.

Angela raised a brow.

" Ummm… I'm fine Tyler. Now please go! My parents would kill me if they knew I let a boy in my room, especially at this hour," she pleaded.

Tyler nodded.

" I'm sorry. I just wanted to check on you. I mean that's what friends are for right?"

Angela nodded her head and grinned. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. His body went numb.

"It's fine Tyler. Thanks for worrying about me. You're a great friend."

She kissed him gently on the cheek then pulled away. He felt his heart beat wildly inside his chest.

"Umm… I thought we were going to keep this on the friend level," he questioned.

She smiled at him and laughed.

"I know…that's why I kissed you on the cheek, silly."

…


	5. He's to Die For

Author's Note: Hello Dearies:0 Full Chapter!

Angela woke up with a smile on her face. She glanced over to her window and let out a sigh. She still couldn't believe Tyler Jones had been worried about her.

She laid in bed for a few moments longer, before pulling herself out. She trudged over to her closet and yanked out her favorite white summer dress. She brushed her hair and fastened a white bow into it.

She had been uncharacteristically brave last night. She kissed Tyler on the cheek. She slapped her hand to her head. Luke would be returning from his trip in a few days and here she was kissing someone else while he was gone.

She told herself the kisses were totally friendly, but her heart was telling her something else. She just felt this electricity whenever Tyler was around.

"Angela, Breakfast," her mother called out pulling her from her thoughts on Tyler.

Angela jogged down the stairs. Her brothers John and Michael were already at the table eating.

" Good morning," Angela chirped. Her brothers eyed her curiously and her mother raised a brow.

" Well you seem awfully happy considering it's 6:30 in the morning," her mother stated suspiciously.

Angela grinned.

" What's not to be happy about."

Her mother nodded her head and handed her a plate of eggs. Angela took a seat next John and looked at the television. The news was on. They were talking about the usual murders and theft, when sudd enly someone familiar popped up on the screen.

Angela's jaw dropped. A picture of the man who had tried to kidnap her the other day was on the screen. The most horrifying part was the image of his mutilated body. Someone had murdered him.

She wondered who could do such an awful thing. The news reporter interviewed someone who had supposedly got a glimpse of the killer.

"I didn't see a face but I swore I saw the person in a leather jacket."

Angela spit the eggs out of her mouth. There was only one person she knew who wore a leather jacket- Tyler Jones.

…

Tyler forced his eyes open. He didn't feel like moving, but when he glanced at his alarm clock, he sprung out of bed. _Shit! School is in ten minutes._

He on any normal day wouldn't of cared, if he was late for school. Hell, he skipped most days, but he wanted an excuse to see Angela again.

He quickly threw on some pants and grabbed his leather jacket. He sprinted down the stairs. He noticed his dad was no longer on the couch and spotted a note taped on the fridge.

" At the pub," was all it said. Tyler laughed and threw it in the trash. He wondered why his dad even bothered leaving a note anymore, he was never anywhere else.

Tyler grabbed the milk carton from the fridge and started to chug.

He glanced over at the television which his dad had left running all night long. It was the news.

He went to find the remote when suddenly he saw James' picture appear on the screen. He froze.

" 20 year old James Mason was found dead behind a tree. The only tips we have for the suspect is a leather jacket, which a witness said the killer was wearing. Please call if you know an further information."

Tyler glanced over at his leather jacket he had thrown on the counter. _Shit! He couldn't get in trouble with the cops._ He grabbed his jacket and threw it in the coat closet. He just hoped nobody had put two and two together.

...

Angela was a nervous wreck at school. She was scared of Tyler approaching her. She walked through the halls and screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at let out a sigh of relief that it was just her friend Perry.

" Girl what's wrong with you today. You're acting like you're in the middle of a horror film," Perry questioned.

Angela laughed.

" It's nothing. I just... didn't get enough sleep last night."

Perry raised a brow.

" I didn't know that a lack of sleep could make a person so jumpy."

Angela nodded.

" Yea, well I think it's the caffeine I had to try to alert myself."

Perry laughed.

" So anything new with mister bad- boy," Perry questioned coyly.

Angela froze.

" Nothing... I mean he's bad... I mean why would anything have happened... I did not got to his house yesterday and almost get killed by some creeper... I think he's a killer," she stuttered out.

Perry screamed.

" You went to his house? You almost got killed? What?"

Angela put her finger to her mouth and Perry nodded her head. Angela moved in close to her so she could whisper.

" Okay, so yesterday a necklace fell out of his backpack, so I went over to his house to return it. There was a man that confronted me and tried to kidnap me. I was terrified, but then Tyler made him go away. Anyways, this morning I'm watching the news and the guy that tried to kidnap me shows up, except it's a picture of his dead body. And the only clue the have about the murder is a leather jacket," she jumbled out.

Perry stood there completely speechless before saying " Whoa that's hot."

Angela eyed her curiously.

" Umm... hello did you miss the part about Tyler being a killer."

Perry shook her head.

" No I heard you. I mean if he was the killer, which you don't know if he is ,that must mean he cares about you a lot."

Angela laughed.

" Or it just means he's crazy."

Angela and Perry both laughed.

" Alright I'll see ya later. But we are so not done talking about this.," Perry chirped.

Angela waved goodbye and continued walking. This morning she had been so determined to avoid Tyler, and now she was determined to find him and make him talk.

...

When Tyler got to school he went straight to the library, he knew Angela would be there at some point. He plopped into a chair and scanned the area. It was full of goody- goodies, but not the hot ones like Angela. He groaned and tried to get more comfortable, but he couldn't. He felt naked without his leather jacket, but he knew it was better to feel naked than to get arrested.

He continued to scan the area, until he caught sight of Angela. He smiled. She looked like an angel in her white dress with her long brown locks flowing down her back. Tyler thought he would have to get out and go to her, but was shocked when he realized she was headed straight for him. He stood to greet her, but she brushed his hand away.

" Tyler Jones we need to talk," she said seriously.

Tyler grinned.

" Alright fine, I'll be your boyfriend. God, you don't have to beg," he flirted.

Angela furrowed her brow.

" Tyler, this is serious. Did you kill James," she questioned.

Tyler was taken aback by the straight forwardness of her question.

" No," he lied.

Angela raised a brow. _Damn she looks good when she's angry_.

" Why aren't you wearing your leather jacket today," she questioned.

Damn! She was good. Tyler knew there was no way to avoid it. He'd have to tell her.

" Alright fine, I killed him."

Angela squeezed her eyes shut. Tyler noticed her small body start to tremble.

" Why," she squeaked.

Tyler sighed. She could tell she was terrified of him and he hated it.

" I just wanted to teach him a lesson, but then he told me what he would have done to you. I didn't mean it, but it just made me so angry. He was going to kill you."

He tried to grab her hand but she pulled away.

" Please don't touch me," she cried softly.

" Angela, I was just trying to protect you," he begged but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

" Tyler... please just leave me alone."

He had backed her up into a bookcase. She was trembling like an abused cornered puppy.

" Angela, I can't leave you. I feel like I've known you my whole life. You are happiness, sadness, and anger. You're my darling."

...

Note: Oh snap! Things got real! So what did you guys think! Also wanted to thank a guest who reviewed. The guest said that this story was like her only joy in life. Thanks for the heartfelt review and im glad I could bring you joy. Muuahh. Also thanks to the other reviewer who recommended I do a Tyler reaction! hope you enjoyed it!


	6. He Didn't Fight Because He Loved

Author's Note: Hello Dearies! Lemme know what you think!

Angela trembled underneath Tyler. It was like he was forcing her to accept him, but she refused. He had basically just told her that he loved her, but she didn't believe him. He had to be lying.

" Tyler… please let me go," she begged once more. She glanced up at him and saw that his eyes looked pained, but he didn't budge.

" Angela… I'm serious. I think I'm in lo…" Angela waited for him to finish his sentence but he never did. She instead her a very familiar voice.

" Well, Well what have we here," the voice questioned. Angela looked up and smiled.

" Luke," she sighed. She ran from Tyler into Luke's arms. Luke gripped her tightly and she felt his anger. She was happy it wasn't directed towards her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Pa… Tyler," Luke demanded.

Tyler scoffed and stepped closer to him.

" Telling Angela how I feel about her."

Luke tensed up.

" Stay away from my girl."

Tyler laughed.

" Who says she's your girl?"

Luke snapped and gripped Tyler's shirt. Angela couldn't take it any longer. She got in between the boys and ripped them apart. Both of them looked like animals preparing to kill. However, Angela was most worried about Tyler, since he had blood on his hands.

She turned towards Tyler. She placed his hands on his shoulder and instinctually caressed his cheek. She was shocked how her instinct made Tyler calm. His breathing slowed and he finally looked her in the eyes.

" Please let it go… for me," she begged.

She could tell it took Tyler a lot of effort but he nodded. Angela turned back to Luke who looked enraged. She put her hands on his shoulders but nothing calmed him.

" Luke, Tyler agreed to back off," she stated calmly.

Luke grinned.

" Good, than this fight will be easy." He pushed her to the ground to get to Tyler and she landed on her wrist. She heard a snap and she let out a cry.

" Bird ,are you okay," she heard Tyler question.

She looked up to see Luke clutching Tyler by the neck. He was doing as he had promised her and wasn't fighting back.

" Please, Luke, stop," she begged, but Luke's eyes were cold. He smashed Tyler to the ground repeatedly.

Angela screamed for help and she saw the librarian rushing towards her. She tried to get up and walk towards the fighting boys. But the librarian stopped her.

"You're hurt as it is. Best stay here until we have help."

Finally the principal and vice principal came rushing in. They pulled Luke off of Tyler, who had been knocked unconscious.

"Quick, call 911. This boy is in critical condition," the principal shouted.

The librarian quickly made the phone call and within seconds the paramedics arrived. They lifted Tyler out onto a stretcher and began to wheel him the ambulance.

Angela began to follow but Luke grabbed her hand.

"I'm warning you. You follow that cart and we're done," he threatened.

Angela wriggled her hand from his grasp.

" Well then I guess we're done."

…...

Angela walked away and didn't bother looking back. Here she was going after a murderer and breaking up with her honor roll boyfriend! But there was something so foreign in Luke's glare. It was like he didn't care about what she had to say. She had never pinned Luke down as a fighter, she figured Tyler would have been the problem.

She found it amusing that two seconds ago she was completely terrified of Tyler and now all she wanted was to be near him. There was something in his eyes that was so honest. She felt as though he really did care for her.

Angela followed the gurney that held Tyler as it wheeled out of the building. She was surprised that they let her onto the ambulance with them. One of the paramedics gave her ice for her swollen wrist.

She couldn't believe that Luke had been so violent with her!

She glanced over at Tyler's face and let out a startling cry. His face was covered in bruises and there was blood all over. It was startling to see Tyler look so defeated. He had always looked so tough and untouchable.

Once they arrived at the hospital Angela was escorted to a doctor's office. The doctor examined her wrist and concluded it was in fact broken. He gave her a sling and some pills to ease the pain.

Angela hadn't even been able to think of the pain, she was too concerned about Tyler. She went to his room and waited outside the door until the nurses allowed her to go in.

" He's just beginning to wake up, so he may be a little loopy. We had to give him a ton of pain killers," the nurses explained.

Angela nodded her head and cautiously stepped inside the room. Tyler grinned when he caught sight of her.

" Come closer please," he begged.

Angela nodded and approached the bed. Tyler eyed the sling on her arm.

" How's your wrist," he questioned.

Angela laughed.

" Really, your lying in a hospital bed with bruises all over your face and a major concussion and you're worried about my stupid wrist," she questioned.

Tyler raised a brow.

" Hey! you have a beautiful wrist. It's a shame that prick damaged it."

Angela giggled.

" Well thank you! That's truly flattering," she cooed.

Tyler nodded and looked into her eyes.

" Look, Angela about Jam..." Angela put her hand over his mouth to prevent him from talking.

" We'll talk about it later. Right now you need some rest. I'll be sitting on the green chair if you need me"

Tyler nodded and Angela started to walk towards the chair, but Tyler grabbed hold of her hand.

" Angela it's really cold in here," he cooed.

Angela nodded.

" Alright I'll go get you a blanket," she stated. She attempted to move but Tyler still held on tightly.

" Did you know body heat is much more effective than blankets," he questioned.

Angela glanced over at him and laughed.

"Tyler, there's no way the both of us can fit on this bed. We'll be smashed."

Tyler titled his head and pouted his lip.

" I don't mind if you smash me."

Angela eyed him curiously before sighing.

" Oh alright,"

She cautiously got into the bed and distanced herself as far as she could, but that didn't last long. Tyler pulled her into him and she found she had no choice but to snuggle into his chest.

She liked the feeling of his arms and the warmth that came from his chest. He rubbed her back with his hand and before too long the steady beat of his heart lulled her to sleep.


	7. Give Me Love

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. Just wanted to tell you guys that I am starting a new Darling Pan fanfic. It's gonna be pretty interesting so watch for it. Anyways here's the nest chapter in Tyler's point of view. Be warned this chappie is very M.

It had been exactly a week since he had gotten the shit beat out of him. He was still tense but at least he had won over Angela. The girl had been glued to his hip ever since the incident and that was the best revenge.

He got to see Luke's burning eyes as he walked Angela to her classes and he loved it. He felt in control and powerful.

He wanted so badly to beat the crap out of Luke for hurting him, but also for hurting Angela. Seeing Angela hurt was the worst. She was too delicate.

He could tell Angela was waiting for him to ask her out, but he didn't plan on it. Tyler Jones didn't date and he wanted to stick to that motto, no matter how beautiful Angela was and she was absolutely stunning.

She had beautiful ivory skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair was long and silky and her smile could melt a heart of stone.

She was like a goddess. He wanted so badly to touch her, but he didn't want to damage her. But at the same time, he was selfish and couldn't hold back his desire to be near her.

He had wanted to kiss her properly since he had laid eyes on her, but he had been able to hold back, until today.

She had invited him over to her house to help him study. Her parents were away as well as her brothers. It was just Angela and him alone in her room on her bed.

He tried very hard to focus on the words she was saying but found himself watching her supple red lips instead. He felt a longing deep in his stomach that he hated. He didn't like feeling weak, but he needed Angela's lips, so without even thinking he crashed his lips onto hers.

He could tell the girl was at first stunned, but she eventually moved along with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He lifted his hands out towards her breast and squeezed. Angela let out a moan and Tyler burned with passion. He needed her- all of her.

He slowly slithered his hand up her dress and started rubbing. Wendy let out a large moan.

"Tyler… please," she begged.

Tyler continued to rub.

"Tell me what you want bird," he breathed into her neck.

Wendy's body continued to shake underneath his touch but she managed to whisper.

" I want you to love me."

Tyler grinned and then tugged at her panties. In an instant, they were on the ground. He laid Angela down on the bed and pulled her dress over her head. She was only left in her bra. Tyler was anxious to remove it but was interrupted.

Angela flipped him over. He was now underneath her. It was odd for him to be at the bottom, he was always on top of everything, but he would be lying if he said it wasn't enjoyable.

Angela bent down over him and whispered in his ear.

"You can't always be in control, Tyler Jones," she cooed while running her fingers down his chest. She reached the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off quickly. She began kissing his chest rapidly and each spot left a burning sensation. He was trying his hardest not to scream out, but when a kiss went low he shrieked.

Angela eyed him with a devilish smirk.

" Oh, I think I have finally found your weakness," she purred.

His stomach tightened as the girl unbuckled his jeans and threw them to the ground. He let out a moan when she began to rub his crotch area.

" Angela, please," he begged.

Angela shot him a grin.

" Tell me I'm in charge ," she teased.

He moaned. Tyler Jones never let anyone get the best of him so he shook his head.

Angela winked then began rubbing harder. He screamed and gasped for air, but she refused to stop. He tried so hard to fight it, but he couldn't anymore. He needed her.

" You're in charge," he screamed.

Angela smiled but he didn't allow her to act. He flipped her over. She grasped for his underwear and they were quickly removed. He wasted no time entering her.

She let out a scream and he grinned.

" It's okay baby. You're okay," he cooed. He stroked her head softly. He slowly pumped in and out.

" Tyler… Tyler.

" It's okay, birdie.

He continued until he say Angela was physically exhausted. He slowly pulled himself from her and fell down next to her. They both gasped for breath. He pulled the girl into him. She was burning up and her breathing was irregular. He kissing her on the cheek and she snuggled into his neck.

" That's right, Angela. You're my beauty, my beautiful bird."

" It's like I've known you my whole life… I think… I think I am in love with you," Angela murmurs.

Tyler feels paralyzed. This is exactly want he didn't want- a committed relationship. He couldn't let himself fall, only to be burned. He knew deep down that he loved her but he couldn't tell her that.

He released his grip on the girl and pulled himself from the bed. He slid into his underwear and began to put on his pants. Angela's face was full of confusion and sorrow, he looked away because it hurt his heart to see her upset.

" Tyler… where are you going," she mumbled out. He grabbed his shirt and threw it over his head. He looked over at Angela; her eyes were filling with tears.

" Oh come on, birdie don't cry," he begged. He walked over to her a placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. "I've just got to go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Angela furrowed her brow.

" But you never even acknowledged me when I said I loved you… do you love me," she questioned pleadingly.

Tyler lowered his head and sighed. He wanted to scoop her up and tell her he loved her, but he couldn't. He was no good for her, he had to stay away.

" No, I am sorry," he managed to choke out.

Angela frowned and she began to bawl. Tyler tried to wipe off her tears but she retaliated.

" No! I should have known this was all a trick .The sweetness, everything, was just some twisted game to get into my pants. Well, I hope you're happy, now, that you've taken everything from me," she screamed.

" Bird..I

" Stop it Tyler! I'm not your bird. Now I demand you to leave," Angela shouted.

Tyler opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. He slowly turned and walked out the door. He knew it was for the best, but he couldn't fight the sting of his heart.

When he got into his car, he smashed his hand on the wheel._Why did he always have to fuck up everything remotely good in his life?_


	8. Wendy Who?

Author's Note: So hello my darlings! The last chapter was really emotional and in fact I'm still not over it. But anyway wanted to update and give you guys Angela's POV and it's heartbreaking so just be prepared. Much love.

Angela waited until she heard the front door of her house close to break down. She buried herself underneath her covers and cried.

She had been so stupid! She should have known Tyler was only in it for the sex, but she let herself get caught up in his charms.

He had been so deceiving; she thought he had actually cared for her, but it was all a cruel game to him. She could imagine him laughing in his car as he drove home. She felt her stomach squeeze and she had the urge to throw up. She was disgusted with herself.

She squeezed her fists and screamed into her pillow, until her voice went hoarse. She felt utterly broken and hopeless all because of one stupid boy.

…

Angela was exhausted the next day at school. She could barely speak from the screaming she had done in her pillow and dark circles were underneath her eyes. She hadn't even brushed her hair and she wore sweats.

"Wow, Angie no offence, but you look like a hot mess," Arabella pointed out.

Angela rolled her eyes and playfully punched Arabella on the shoulder.

"Well, at least I'm still hot."

Arabella laughed then leaned in closer to Angela.

"So why isn't Mr. Badboy following you around this week? Did you scare him off," Arabella teased.

Angela scowled.

" Tyler? Let's just say I'm not interested in him anymore."

Arabella raised a brow.

" Oh… so then can I make a move on him," she questioned.

Angela laughed.

" Sure if you want him to use you for sex than dump you like you never meant anything at all, be my guest."

Arabella's jaw dropped.

"Wait…you and Tyler had…"

Angela sighed and said

"Yes, unfortunately we did."

Arabella's eyes widened and she let out a squeal.

"Why are you just now telling me this," she demanded.

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Because it's not exactly something I wanted to share."

Arabella nodded and wrapped her arms around Angela.

"I'm sorry Angie. What a dick! I can beat him up if you want." Arabella raised up her fist and started punching the air. Angela laughed.

" Hahaha. No it's okay. I'd prefer to just let it go, but thanks anyways."

Arabella made a pouty face but then hugged Angela once more.

"Alright I'm off to class," Arabella announced. She gave Angela one last hug before slipping into her Math class.

Angela sighed and began to walk to her Chemistry class but was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a very tall boy with a hood over his head. He had a huge scar on his face and an intimidatating glare.

" Wendy, where's Pan," the boy asked.

Angela stared at the boy curiously. He seemed oddly familiar although she was certain she had never seen him in her life.

" I'm sorry, you must have me confused for someone else. My name is Angela and I don't know a Pan."

The boy let out a deep sigh.

" Shit! This is worse than I thought. Pine- Sap has really outdone himself."

Angela had absolutely no idea what the boy was talking about and she started to slowly back away from him, but the boy caught her wrist.

" Come on, Wendy. We have gotta find Pan. There's got to be some way to get you two to remember."

Angela was absolutely terrified. She had no idea who this Wendy was or Pan. What was it they had to remember? She attempted to scream but her hand was covered with the boy's large hand. He was sneaky and threw her into a janitorial closet. He bound her to a chair and covered her mouth.

" I'll be back with Pan," the boys whispered. " Don't worry you two will be back in Neverland before you know it."

The boy left Angela in the closet completely terrified and completely confused.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys! No sorry this is not an update:( However this is a message I hope you guys will read and take to heart. I've started a new fanfic called Forbidden and I really hope you guys could check it out! I am not asking you guys to follow or favorite, if you don't like it don't feel the need to follow. I just want you guys to know I'm really passionate for this new story and would appreciate your lovely encouragement! thanks and much love. the description of the new fic is below!

I actually want a storybrooke verse thread with wendy being a high social class young lady and peter being an orphan and they do the frick frack and wendy becomes pregnant with his baby and the entire world is against them but peter tries to make it work for her and stands by wendy's choice and just -sighes.- i need darling pan


End file.
